Victory on Mustafar
by Adere
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin won and Obi-Wan is more machine than man? What would Anakin do? Find out here. T rating is for minor violence, nothing worse than in Revenge of the Sith.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Star Wars: George Lucas does. **

Prologue

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you." Came Obi-Wan's voice. Anakin's anger only built as he heard those words. _Failed, of course he had failed. He had lied, deceived, and betrayed me. HE TURNED PADME AGAINST ME. _

"This is the end for you my Master." Anakin said as he again raised his lightsabre. A short battle followed, both men tired and desperate. Obi-Wan was trying to save his brother. Anakin was trying to destroy his Master.

Then, at the same time, both men jumped backward onto the black lava covered ground. Slightly surprised they eyed each other again. However Anakin would not be denied. He kicked Obi-Wan straight back toward the lava. Obi-Wan yelled as he fell. Part of his body fell into the lava. Screaming in agony, Obi-Wan tried to pull himself out with one hand.

Anakin's lip curled, his eyes a merciless yellow. "Good-bye Obi-Wan." He said half-laughing.

Then, as he returned to the headquarters and looked towards the ships, he realized his wife was still out there. He was almost positive she was still alive. However, he was hesitant to go to her. _She hates the thought of me now._ He crossed his arms thinking.

His heart, however, was not as it used to be. He had fallen to the dark side. _So be it, she hates me then. Let her find her own way like she wanted. What should I care as long as she's alive?_ So laughing again as he heard a dying moan from Obi-Wan he went to his ship.

_Let my life as Anakin Skywalker burn with Obi-Wan in the lava_


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars: George Lucas does**

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan half- groaned, half-yelled as he rolled over. He was hurt in every single way that it was possible to be hurt. _I have failed. Anakin is gone… Darth Vader is very much alive._ His emotions were boiling with helpless rage, loss, disappointment, hurt, compassion, and love at the fact that Anakin had proven the Council right. _Was I wrong in thinking that he was the Chosen One? Was Qui-Gon? What did we do wrong that led him down such an evil path?_

His thoughts were interrupted as searing pain shot up his body again. Then he heard a familiar grunt. "Obi-Wan, alive you are." Obi-Wan grunted as it was all he felt capable of. He felt the Force move around him like a blanket and pick him up. Gently, Yoda slowly and carefully brought them both back up the slope and to the ship. Having arrived in a small ship, Yoda decided, along with Senator Organa, to take Padme's ship back to where a small fleet was waiting.

Once they reached the asteroid where they where hiding, Organa took Padme to the medical center and Yoda took Obi-Wan to the same. Obi-Wan's legs were half-gone. The other half was burned so badly it was kinder to amputate them. One hand was missing, and the entire rest of his body was covered in varying degrees of burns.

Organa stroked Padme's face as she lay there. "Ani…" She whispered over and over. Organa looked at Padme sadly. For one so beautiful, she was suffering too much. He wondered how she had managed to become like this. Yoda walked over to them. A medical droid came over to them.

"Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we cannot explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Senator Organa exclaimed.

"We will have to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies…"

"She's carrying twins." Organa looked at Yoda who looked full of loving sadness. Organa joined Padme as she gave birth. In his heart, he willed her to live.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke feeling strange. Something about the way he was looking at the world. It was almost clearer than normal but everything had a slightly red hint, and reds were redder than normal. There was a gold rim around his eyes and his peripheral vision seemed to be gone. He sat up quickly not remembering that he was safe. "Anakin!" He flinched as he heard his voice, deeper than normal yet having a sound much like a droids. _Why?_ He had yelled because he had an urge to call out to his would be brother and hope that somehow he would remember his roots.

"Gone, Anakin is. Safe, you are not. Failed, have we." Yoda said sadly next to him. Yoda being there somehow comforted Obi-Wan.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked as he tried to feel his face. Yoda sighed.

"Find out for yourself, you must." Obi-Wan braced himself and looked down at his body. His legs, all machine, were as golden as C-3PO's. His torso and arms were covered the same. By looking at the rest of his body, he guessed his face was covered in a similar mask.

A strange feeling of tightening stretched around his lungs. He had never been one for tight places. He now felt as if his lungs were being encased and squeezed together. His breathing grew harsher.

_I am a machine…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Dialogue in apostrophe's is another person speaking to Anakin. Dialogue in italics is Darth Vader. Dialogue in bold and italics is Anakin. (their thoughts) This is the chapter some of you have been asking for :)**

**I do not own Star Wars: George Lucas does.**

Chapter 2

Vader's thoughts were a blur. He had supposedly left his life behind, but now he could feel himself fighting. Anakin was controlling a small part of her, but most of his mind, heart, soul, and strength were controlled by Vader. Now as he felt his name through the Force, he heard Padme calling his name.

'Ani…'

His thoughts were swarming with the dreams of her dying now seemingly all too real. His whole intention behind becoming Darth Vader had been for her, to save her. Or was it?

Had he simply succumbed to his fear in blind selfishness, counting on Padme to follow him because of her love for him? Selfishness to save her life only because he felt he could not live without her? Because he could not bear the despair of his own loneliness?

In that case, why had he left her? If it had all been selfishness on his part, why would he leave her behind?

_She hates me..._

_**I still love you, Padme...**_

_She said I broke her heart..._

_**You wanted me to run away with you... before Obi-Wan showed up...**_

_Obi-Wan turned her against me... She was a liar... She brought Obi-Wan to kill me..._

**_You never knew... You only wanted my love..._**

_I almost killed her..._

This last thought echoed confusedly in his mind. How could he have done that? Had not everything been for her? What of their child?

_**My child...**_ His true question. The result of their love. _**What have I done?**_

'Ani...'

Her voice cried out to him. Now his anger resurfaced, this time both at himself and at the Chancellor. The Chancellor had lied. He had deceived him. And now Padme hated him, and he could not stand that she had utterly and completely rejected him, for Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan deserved to die. He betrayed your Chancellor and _she_ sided with Obi-Wan... He took her from me..._

**_I can go back to you... reclaim you... save you..._**

_We could have ruled the Empire together..._

He knew now what he would do. Through the Force, he sent his beloved a message.

_**Hold on Padme, my love, I am coming for you. Just hold on.**_

Then he focused on something else. Something he thought would redeem him, something that might would allow him to reclaim his life. Or so he thought.

_Palpatine, I am coming for you. And you will die…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been awhile, i was on vaca. **

**All italics are characters thoughts. In Anakin's case its Darth Vader thoughts.**

**I do not own Star Wars: George Lucas does.**

Chapter 3

Palpatine could feel Lord Vader approaching. He smiled at the overwhelming anger coming from Anakin. The anger directed at Palpatine himself. _I have succeeded, I have made a Sith Lord more powerful than any before. So much for the Jedi's Chosen One._

Palpatine had once considered that Anakin may have been too good to corrupt. He had been too innocent, too focused on saving other people. Then Anakin had feared for the life of his mother and Palpatine recognized his chance. He had seen the same visions Anakin had of Padme dying and he had played on every fear Anakin had until now, now when Anakin had become what he feared most. The Jedi had never trusted him and had therefore played directly in Palpatine's hands. They never did have much wisdom.

Now Palpatine had one more card to play, only one. One that would ensure Anakin would become more powerful than any Sith or Jedi before him. This card happened to involve Palpatine's own death. In his twisted mind he cared not of his own life but the continuation of the Sith which at the moment was stronger than it had ever been. For Palpatine knew that should he die...

"Welcome home Lord Vader." His voice growled as Vader approached with yellow eyes filled with burning hatred. "The events on Mustafar were unfortunate, I never thought you were capable of such anger."

"The only thing unfortunate will be that the first Emperor shall die before he has served less than a day." Vader's voice came out low and slithering.

"It's too bad really that you weren't strong enough."

"I killed Obi-Wan didn't I? I'll kill you too."

"Oh I'm sure of it, but have you forgotten your original purpose?"

"I'm sure I'll remember once I kill you." Palpatine felt lightning crackle between his fingers, slightly considering using it. Then he figured there was no point in changing his plans now.

"Then it might be too late." Vader's lip curled. His lightsabre ignited and he stepped towards Palpatine with death in his eyes.

"Only for you."

"No, as you speak your beautiful Padme lays dying." Vader stopped mid stride, but he was not concerned. He had told her to hold on and she would hold on. He continued toward Palpatine. _I will save her once I kill you. _His thoughts were, at the moment, solely controlled by Darth Vader.

"Oh, you never told me... she was pregnant was she? Yes... the poor child has died in its mother's arms." Vader's eyes flared. "Oh… and there she goes."

_No… it's not possible. I cannot feel anything out of place. She was alive mere minutes ago. Then again… I cannot feel her, or the child. WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

His anger and hatred flaring, blue lightning came from his soul through the Force and attacked everyone within range. The entire Imperial palace shook with the power of his anger as tears streamed down his face. Every bit of his being shook with the collapse of everything he lived for.

He was more than defeated, Anakin was dead. _I will kill everyone responsible… beginning with my former self._

He cleansed himself of Skywalker and with it every ounce of the goodness in his soul. He even burned away all his love.

Palpatine sat slightly smiling watching as everything in the building, and even the building itself, was destroyed save for himself. Lightning flared and walls collapsed, the foundation shook.

Finally, his eyes turned to Palpatine. The eyes, once a loving and crystalline blue were now an unforgiving yellow filled with everything but love. Looking in his eyes Palpatine knew his life was over. This was the Sith Lord he had been waiting for, the one he had created with the Force. _I guess he is fulfilling his destiny of destroying the Sith, except he is taking my place. _

His cackling laughter filled the room as Vader screamed with rage pouring from his body. "Is this your plan? If I live, you shall bow before me. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Vader only vaguely heard his voice. His anger burned too brightly. Moving forward, barely moving, Vader's hatred overflowed bringing even more of the building down around him as Sidious remained sitting on his throne with a calm but malicious smile on his face. A smile that made Vader feel like nothing more than a tool.

_You shall die for everything you ever did to me._

Then and there, without lightning or a choke hold, the Emperor was lifted off the ground. Ash began to fall to the ground as Vader watched. All that was left was his head with that conniving smile still in place. Then that too was gone, and Sidious' cloak drifted to the floor.

Dust settled as Vader walked over to the cloak. He smiled. _I have brought peace to the Galactic Empire, and none shall stand in my way._

The reign of Darth Vader had arrived.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I havent been home almost this whole month.**

**I do not own Star Wars: George Lucas does.**

Chapter 4

Dust settled. A slight breeze blew. A lone man's footsteps seemed unnaturally loud.

Then the noise started. A crowd of Clones and civilians gathered at the ruins of the Imperial Palace. Vader turned, holding the Emperor's cloak, toward the crowd of Clones and civilians now gathered. Most were staring in awe of the building, once grand, but not completely destroyed save for where a cloaked man held the late Emperor's cloak. Vader turned to see the civilians watching him. A strange satisfaction filled him. _I brought peace to this Empire… I have fulfilled my destiny._

"Captain!" He said to the Clone that was marked as a Captain.

"Yes, sir?" The Clone seemed hesitant of him.

"Assemble the Admirals."

"Yes, sir." The Clone said and motioned to the rest of them. The Clones left leaving behind a crowd of civilians.

"My friends… tell all of what you have seen. The Emperor is dead and this marks the beginning of a new day. All the ancient orders are now defeated. Therefore go, and spread the word that I am calling a session of Senate to order." The civilians cheered loudly as the heard the words. Naive... so naive... First they had cheered for an Emperor and now for him... the Emperor's assassin.

The crowd burst into a cacophony of sound as they all dispersed. Vader turned. He had work to do before he called this session of Senate.

* * *

"Senator Ka'mathril, how are you today?"

"Skywalker?"

Vader smiled. "Yes, Senator, it is I. I am the last of the Jedi. I was the one they betrayed and with it the Senate. Then it was I who discovered the evil of the Sith. So now... it is only I who is left."

"The Sith?"

"All shall be explained. I have one favor to ask of you. It seems the Emperor destroyed the Trade Federation when he had the chance. Now the new Republic needs something even better to take its place. We have need of a system of trading and a system of money. I wish to establish an Intergalactic bank… a bank to control all the money and trade. This will keep smuggling down as well as the slave trade and the drug market in this new era. This Senate controlled bank will make a better world. However, I do not want to be the one to propose this offer. That is where I need you."

"Ah yes, Skywalker, I think I can arrange it for you… but…"

"Do not worry about being rewarded. You shall be rewarded beyond your dreams. You see, I knew you were so respected within the Senate as, of course, you are the Senator from Coruscant and seen as such a strong defender of democracy."

"But Skywalker..."

"The need in the Senate for someone so... obviously respected is so very great, especially in the light of this new dawn."

"Of course Skywalker, I knew you would be great. Everyone talked of your bravery and courage while fighting the war. We all hoped you had survived."

"Of course I survived. Can the Republic count on you?"

"Yes Skywalker, yo- **they** can count on me."

* * *

The room was filled with tension and particularly low voices. Nothing said was casual; it was all formal.

The Admirals were gathered in a large hall above which was a small walkway. It was across this that they were all watching. Then he came. The famous Jedi from the Clone Wars walked into the room. He surveyed the crowd below him.

"Greetings Admirals of both the Republic and Empire. We have much to discuss today."

From the crowd, a cry came. "Why should we listen to you? You killed our Emperor." A couple hundred Admirals were gathered below him. They represented the only true military left. He waved his hand for their silence. However, even when they settled down he could still hear them muttering.

"Shall I list out the atrocities of Palpatine for you? Or shall you tell me?" Silence crept over the room.

Vader smiled."What was once a grand galaxy became infected with disease, with bloodstain, with deception, and with war. This war was conceived by none other than the cursed Palpatine himself. I found this out when I was sent by Palpatine himself to destroy the Trade Federation. When I arrived they explained that it had been Palpatine the entire time directing them. He contolled both sides of the war. He manipulated everyone. He was a Sith Lord. Do none of you have feelings of betrayal now?" Murmurs of reluctant assent lifted through the building, but there was still a few voices of dissent.

"Now after all that has happened, this galaxay needs peace, it also needs balance. Together we can bring that balance. We can give the people what the want and what they need. You all knew me as a Jedi. Where did I ever lead you wrong? I did much for the Republic. The Jedi betrayed both the Republic and me, and then so did the Sith Emperor. Both were wrong. Now more than ever, there comes a time for balance. Who can agree?" Cheers came from all ends, but a voice called from the middle.

"Is this not a voice of hypocrisy? How is he any different than the Emperor? This is the last of the Jedi, the order the Emperor told us would be destroyed for their treason. How did he escape this order? And did he not commit that very treason? Our loyalty was first to the Republic and then to the Chancellor. Now should we stand aside? What now should we do? I say we kill him and end this and find someone who can lead us who doesnt control a hidden power!" The man stood on a small table so that all could see him. Vader lifted his head slightly as all eyes turned back to him.

"Your a Grand Admiral are you not?" Vader asked. The man nodded.

"Good, I needed an opening for a new one. By the way, the power is not hidden." Vader's hand lifted slightly and the Grand Admiral started to keel over. And then he breathed his last, clutching his throat. Everyone was silent.

"Now let me call the newest of the Grand Admirals, Grand Admiral Thrawn will you join me?" The hesitancy at what Skywalker had done was lifted. Mutters of approval soared throughout the room when they saw Thrawn. Palpatine had always discriminated against non-humans but here, here was an alien, a Chiss, who was now given the highest rank one could ever achieve. The few aliens in the room cheered all the louder, the humans were also rather pleased. Seeing so many of their alien friends turned down because of the discrimination in first the Senate's and then the Chancellor's eyes had been stupid and here was a leader who saw the potential in everyone.

Vader smiled at the now cheering crowd. He turned to Thrawn. "I suspect you are happy with your new appointment?"

"Indeed."

"Then we can work together?"

"Yes, you will have the military behind you." Vader smiled. Today had been more than a good day; it was the best one in a long time. Now only one more thing was needed.

* * *

"Will you do it?"

"For yousa Ani? Of course." Vader smiled.

"Thank you, Jar Jar."


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Wars: George Lucas does.**

Chapter 5

Murmuring voices echoed in hushed tones. Sounds within the Senate were normal often to the point where private conversations were pointless.

Right on time the center pedestal rose, a dark, young and poised figure at its center. On either side, two humanoids stood where Palpatine's advisors once did. One was dressed in the fully decorated all white of the Grand Admirals. The other no one knew.

"Greetings Senators from each end of the galaxy. Over the past days our universe has changed, some for evil… but most for good. Yet here is our chance, in change there is loss, but there is also opportunity. Except for the Force, change is the constant. Worlds change, worlds pass, and in every generation it comes. For us it provides an opportunity to usher in the dawning of a new day, one where the ancient orders are but a painful memory. Such memories fade with time and are replaced by kinder, simpler ones."

"Why should we trust you? Are you not a member of that ancient order? You are not one of us! Neither moff, governor, nor aid!" A Senator from Ukio yelled. Skywalker smiled sadly, he had learned a great deal from his now dead mentor.

"True, I am but a General in the Grand Army of the Republic, the trusted advisor to Palpatine and the Jedi. Of the last two, I am ashamed. Of the first I am extremely proud. The Jedi pretended to trust and used me to betray the Chancellor. While I had strength and giftedness they sought to control me further by refusing me the rank of Master. Likewise the Chancellor used me to betray the few left that I cared for, also in an effort to control me. I have no love for either the Jedi or the Sith. Know that it was the Sith alone who orchestrated the entire war on both sides. They were evil and perverted, bent on controlling the galaxy. Qui-Gon said I was the Chosen One who would bring peace and balance. Now, I have brought balance between them both. There is no one else left. All are dead."

"You are too young and inexperienced!" Came another call.

"True, I am young. Both Yoda and Palpatine were old. Their example teaches us that to be old is not necessarily to be wise."

"Now," Skywalker continued with the words he had burned into memory, "I want nothing more then to continue to bring peace and balance to this galaxy, for such was and is my destiny. To sustain peace, there has to be balance. Balance brings security, and freedom. There must be balance." At the words "security and freedom" the crowd burst into shouts of differing opinions, Although most had cheered the loss of freedom, now many of those had realized what that loss cost.

"Order, order," The sergeant of arms cried. The defending noise dispersed.

A single voice rose, "Exqueeze me."

"The chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo."

"It's- a clear desa Empire isa in need of leabership. Senators, dellow felagates. In response to this direct threat to our stabilities, mesa propose that the senate give immediately the powers of Emperor to Ana…"

Skywalker stepped forward and cut him off. "I decline any offer of becoming the Emperor."

Silence, a silence followed by a smattering of claps that rose til they thundered into cheers.

"But wesa must need leabership. Will yousa not helpsa?"

Firmly, "I will not be Emperor."

The applause now thundered.

"Wesa need…"

"Balance," Skywalker interrupted. "There is no need for an Empire. We will forge a New Republic together. As for my part: there will no longer be a Chancellor. That kind of power should only belong to a god. What we need is a protector."

"Will yousa then be our protector?"

Cheers of applause.

"If the Senate agrees, I will do my part to protect this Republic."

Cheers. And so the decision was made.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Anakin Skywalker, the Lord Protector of the Republic."

Another round of thunderous applause.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Obi-Wan was still not used to his bass, mechanical voice.

"Distracted we were."

"What do we do now, Master?"

"Wait, Obi-Wan, we will." Yoda closed his eyes, looked into the obscure future, his countenance grave.

* * *

**Sorry guys, these were my set up chapters. Action is coming **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The newly dead Grand Admiral lay on the ground, his hands still grasping the wound that poured blood into a pool around him. Thrawn's lips curled slightly. "This New Republic cannot stand without every pillar strong and supporting it. Weak and crumbling pillars will be removed and replaced with ones that will stand. I hope you understand. Dismissed." Thrawn watched as the military slowly dispersed, keenly avoiding the dead body either subconsciously or otherwise. He stroked his chin as he thought of what the Lord Protector had said.

"_My Lord, there have been reports of, ah, _disloyal_ Admirals." Anakin had looked at him with a curious expression on his face._

_ "How many?" _

_ "A few here, a few there, just enough to be a problem." Anakin cocked his head slightly._

_ "Well then, dear Admiral, can a structure stand with crumbling pillars?"_

_ "No Sir."_

_ "Then take care of it." Anakin had turned his back and spoke to one of the others in the room. It was a clear sign of dismissal. Thrawn smiled slightly. One significant pillar being removed should be enough to reinforce the others, and Thrawn knew just which Admiral had the most popularity to realign the other "pillars" back into the New Republic._

And so, Thrawn had made an example of the former Grand Admiral Demetrius Zaarin.

* * *

Anakin smiled slightly as he observed the military proceedings. Thrawn was doing even better than originally hoped. Anakin turned to leave when he felt something through the Force. His hand went to his lightsabre as he continued to walk as if nothing was wrong. He passed the threat, slowing ever so slightly. He turned, lightsabre flashing as he felt the bounty hunter move toward him. He deflected a shot and then swiftly cut off the man's arms.

The man sank to his knees before the Lord Protector of the Republic. "My Lord." He said softly. Anakin considered him.

"Who sent you?" The man was breathing heavily through his mask.

"I… I don't know. I-I was s-sent a message. S-someone trans… transferred credits to m-my account to do this." Anakin crossed his arms as he thought it over. _Another good reason to have an Intergalactic Bank. _

"Who transferred the credits?"

"It-It was anonymous, My-my Lord." Anakin turned his back on the bounty hunter who now collapsed into a sitting position against a wall easing what remained of his arms as best he could. Anakin walked a few paces and then turned back.

"I trust you were well compensated?" The man nodded.

Anakin regarded him for another minute before he turned and walked away. "You a-are sp-sparing me, My Lord?" Anakin turned back and smiled.

"I don't have too. Your benefactor will be most displeased in your failure." The bounty hunter's breathing stopped for a moment and Anakin knew that if he could see the man's face it would be pale, very pale indeed.

* * *

The next morning authorities investigated the murder of an armless man in a public transit shuttle. When the gracious Lord Protector was informed he simply smiled. "Well, that's balance for you." The Lord Protector had dispatched his own bounty hunter to follow the armless one. Already he knew who had tried to assassinate him, and he was preparing to show the Senate why he was Lord Protector. Not to mention why he would not allow the newly balanced Republic to collapse so soon after its formation.

* * *

The Senate met for their third session in three days. The Lord Protector laughed to himself as he surveyed the politicians in their element. He had been mentored well and knew exactly how they worked. After all, he had married one.

Senator Ka'mathril then stood to do his job. "My fellow Senators, of the many opportunities to come out of the death of many oppressors, we must deal with the collapse of the Trade Federation. The banks are in economic turmoil in every world. In order to ensure security for the present and the future, I propose that we create a Galactic Bank. This bank will be controlled solely by this body and no one else." Murmurs broke out through the whole Senate, but Vader sensed that it was a mostly positive response. Fear of war would be a powerful tool in calling this body to action.

"I concur with Senator Ka'mathril. I say we vote now." Everyone seemed to agree on voting then even if they were not in favor of the plan. So they started the voting process. Vader waited as they did so, all the while eyeing the Senator who tried to assassinate him. After the vote was over Vader stood.

"Senators, I am glad to see this body taking such measures to protect our New Republic. Sadly I must report to you that there are still those wish to see us fail. A house cannot stand if some of the pillars are crumbling. Senator Zar, will you come forward?"

Hesitantly, Senator came forward. "Yes, my Lord?" Vader examined him before continuing.

"Please explain to your fellow Senators the attempt on my life?" Vader waved down whatever he was about to say. Every other Senator was either completely silent or whispering frantically making the hall seem like a discordant windpipe. "What makes you think that murdering me would do anything more than throw this Senate back into chaos? Chaos undermines progress and peace. Why, in anyway Senator, would you want that? "

"My Lord, I assure you I had nothing to do…"

"Do not bother with lies, I know the truth…" Vader whispered. No one saw Vader as much as flinch. There was no sign to show that he was using the Force, but Fang Zar was now coughing up blood as their Lord Protector stood and watched. Zar collapsed and died. No one moved.

"A house divided cannot stand. Senator Zar died because he represented fear, weakness, and another civil war that would end our new found peace." Vader paused. "Senate adjourned."

Life was good when everything goes as planned.

* * *

_Ani…_

_ You will not take her from me!_

_ I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you._

_ Anakin, you're breaking my heart._

_ You will be a Jedi Anakin, I promise._

_ Do what must be done, Lord Vader._

_ Now I am complete, I love…_

_ Anakin, I'm pregnant._

_ I will come back and free you mom, I promise._

Anakin woke up shaking, his body covered in sweat. It may be too late to save Padme, but he could do something he had promised.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**2 weeks later:**

Bodies lay sprawled unceremoniously on the hard ground; the blood pooling under the now empty shells of their heartless souls. Tarkin stood before the one destined to soon die among the living. "What do you want of me?" The man asked rather bravely for his current situation.

Tarkin sneered. "You aren't in any position to ask questions of your own fate."

The man's chest inflated slightly, but whatever he was going to say was never heard as he decided against it. Tarkin examined him like a priest surveying the living sacrifice before motioning to one of the clones under him. "Find all the information in their system you can. Record it and bring me the file on Coruscant."

The clone nodded. "Yes, Sir." Tarkin then motioned to another.

"Take this…" he looked at the man again as if to discover what he really was, "_thing_ on board my ship and make sure it's secure. Then bring the rest of your fleet to Coruscant when you're done here." This clone saluted and then went up behind the prisoner. Using his gun as a method of persuasion he convinced the man to get up and walk where he led. As he left, Tarkin again surveyed the room with slight interest.

"I probably shouldn't tell him about this…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Anakin paced, hoping the mission was successful. He had been doing this for days making one of his droids particularly concerned for him. This new droid had been built by none other than himself as he had left both C-3PO and R2-D2 on Mustafar. He had considered returning for them but the memories were both too painful and too confusing. So he had made a new protocol droid with a vague memory that he had built C-3PO with the intent of helping his mother.

_A nine year old Anakin practically dragged the handmaiden Padme through his house. "I'm building a droid. You wanna come see?" Padme didn't have much of a choice but was willingly dragged to Anakin's room to see his creation. He uncovered 3PO rather proudly._

_"Isn't he great? He's not finished yet." He finished rather sadly looking at the all to obvious missing coverings. _

_"He's wonderful." Padme said. Anakin beamed._

_"You really like him? He's a protocol droid to help Mom. Watch." Anakin switched him on. _

_3PO sat rather wobbly and then cried, "Oh, Where is everybody?" _

_"Whoops." Anakin exclaimed and reached for another eye. He plugged it in and Padme watched as 3PO looked around._

_"Hello, my name is C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations. How might I be of service?"_

_"He's perfect." Padme said._

_"Yeah." Anakin said still rather awed by this beautiful girl in front of him._

This brought him back to present day with the latest of his visions still emblazoned in his mind. "Where is he?" He muttered to himself.

At that moment he felt the presence of his newest and, at the moment only, Grand Moff. "My Lord Protector." Tarkin said entering the room with three others behind him. Anakin observed the three men behind Tarkin. Two were clones obviously tasked with the job of security at the moment. The other was a rather short man, roughly 1.25 meters with cropped blonde hair. He seemed fairly confident at the moment but that would later change.

"Leave us," Anakin said. Tarkin seemed hesitant but he motioned to the two clones and the three of them left. After they left he raised his hand and the binders on the man's wrists fell off. The man seemed surprised, but then he regarded Anakin suspiciously. "You can't harm me." Anakin said seeing the look on the man's face.

"Why did you bring me here?" The man asked a little too bodly. Anakin cocked his head.

"You should know. Have you not heard of my devotion to the protection of this New Republic?" The man frowned.

"What does that have to do with me?" Anakin smiled in a rather chilling way and those who knew him probably would have backed away by now.

"You do not know?"

"Enlighten me." Anakin raised his eyebrow at the request but simply turned his back to look out his window.

"You are the Vigo of an illegal organization are you not?" He finally said with his back still turned. _He's caught off guard_. Anakin felt through the Force. "Dal Perhi… You have caused much evil through your Black Sun. Are you still ignorant of your purpose here?" Dal Perhi stepped close up to Anakin who had turned around and was looking down on him.

"I should kill you for that." Anakin's eyes swept his well muscled body. When they reached Perhi's eyes again they were yellow. Vader smiled menacingly.

"I encourage you too try." Perhi cringed slightly as he looked up into the much taller man's eyes. "You will be held for a couple hours while I prepare. Guards!" Vader called into his comlink. Two clones entered the room. "Put him in holding until I call for him."

"Yes, Sir." Vader had already turned his back but when they were almost to the door, Dal Perhi heard Vader's voice in his head.

_While you wait… you should know, I was once a slave_.

The clones were very curious as to why the man in their possession paled to an almost ghostly white.

* * *

Later that day on the HoloNet:

By the Lord Protector of the New Republic

A Proclamation

Whereas on this day, in the nine hundredth and eighty-first year after the Ruusan Reformation, a proclamation was issued by the Lord Protector of the New Republic, containing, among other things, the following, specifically:

"That today, the beginning of a new era, in this first year of the New Republic, all persons held as slaves in all systems, world, or planet, the people whereof shall be thenceforward and forever free; and the Government of the New Republic, including the Grand Army authority thereof, will recognize and maintain the freedom of such persons, and will do no act or acts to repress such persons, or any of them, in any efforts they may make to move towards their freedom.

"That the Lord Protector will, from this day forward, by proclamation, declare the freedom of all slaves in every system including the following: The Inner Rim, The Mid Rim, and the Outer Rim even such systems as have no allegiance to this Republic. From this day forward, all such persons shall be promised a place in this New Republic by choice of the regional governor of whichever system the person begins his new life.

"Now, therefore I, Anakin Skywalker, Lord Protector of the New Republic, by virtue of the power in me vested as the Guardian of the People in this time of an impending crisis, and as a fit and necessary peace measure for balancing this Republic, do, on this day, and in accordance with my own promise so to do publicly proclaim for the rest of this Era, from this moment onward as above mentioned, order and declare all slaves free from Coruscant to all sectors in the known universe.

"And I herby enjoin upon the people now currently owning said slaves that I will ensure the freedom of these people personally using whatever means necessary. This is in my mandate as Lord Protector to be able to do whatever is necessary and proper for carrying into execution the Powers of my office, and, in short, the survival of peace in this New Republic.

"And I further declare and make known, that such persons that decline to cooperate will be received happily into whatever Hell the Force has made ready for them.

"And upon this act, sincerely believed to be an act of peace and balance, warranted by the Republic, I invoke the considerate judgment of mankind, and the gracious favor of the Force.

"In witness whereof, I have hereunto Dal Perhi, leader of the Black Sun, dealer in the trade of persons to be an example to all nations."

Dal Perhi stood unbound before the Lord Protector. And as Anakin simply waved his hand, rather reminiescent of his Jedi training, he said:

"Slavery ends here." And Dal Perhi collasped to the floor, never to move again.

* * *

Jabba the Hut waited for Ephant Mon to return while he seethed at the HoloNet. He had heard from his rival and yet partner, Gardulla, that this Skywalker, once a slave of Gardulla's, had just made a very decisive proclamation. After hearing this, he had remembered the young Anakin Skywalker winning the big Boonta Race and Jabba's small triumph over none other than Gardulla herself. Upon seeing Perhi murdered, Jabba had sent his head of security, Ephant Mon, to inspect the headquarters that Perhi had last been known to be at.

Then Ephant came back with the worst news possible.

"It was a massacre. The halls were covered in blood and no one, not even the slaves, escaped." Then Jabba was called by his majordomo Bib Fortuna.

"Sir, there's someone on the comlink for you." Jabba motioned for him to play it.

"For this instance, and this alone, I think it's time we set aside our differences to stop the man who has meddled in our buisness and threatened our existence. We have to stop this." To Jabba's very great surprise, it was none other than the Lady Valerian.

* * *

Mon Mothma watched in horror as Anakin's hand waved and Dal Perhi's life ended. She knew he was a notorious criminal, but the way in which Anakin had acted as both jury and judge simply appalled her. _We have to stop Anakin now._

* * *

Ahsoka watched her formor master with growing apprehension. She glanced at her surroundings. She had been living on Shira for the past year or so. She had crashed here and had no technology at the time to be able to leave. Now, however, her ship was ready except for a couple minor fixes. _I have to confront him about this._

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced at Yoda. "Master, this is bad." Yoda did not answer immediately. He was apparently doing some very hard thinking.

"Time it is. Lingered to long we have." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, they must be taken to safety." Yoda nodded.

"Correct you are."

* * *

Anakin approached Tarkin. "How did you get to Perhi?" Tarkin clenched on the inside knowing he had gone against Anakin's wishes, but on the outside remained perfectly calm.

"I did what you said. I got in, got him, and got out. We also hacked the computer. Here's the datachip." He said holding it out to Anakin. Anakin took it frowning slightly, perhaps feeling decieved. Then he smiled.

"Thank you, Tarkin." Tarkin inclined his head slightly. Anakin watched him go. Then he looked out his window.

_I couldn't free you mother, but I have freed everyone else._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**New Imperial building:**

"My Lord, there is someone here to see you." Commander Cody said. Anakin frowned. _Strange, I haven't felt anyone coming. _

"Who is it?"

"A young tortuga," the clone answered. Anakin frowned deeper still. _Something doesn't feel right. _"Do you wish for me to send her away?" Anakin thought for a minute. _I can take whoever it is._

"Send her in," he said. The door opened, and he stood ready with his hand reaching sub-consciously for his lightsabre before he pulled it back. To keep himself steady, he crossed his arms in front of him. However, when the young woman entered the room, Anakin realized he was not ready. For standing in front of him was a treacherous Jedi, and also his own Padawan.

**Jabba's Palace (Main room):**

Jabba glanced around the room. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called this parley." He paused. "During Palpatine's rule we prospered. He overlooked what we did, let us go on our business as usual. As long as we never interfered with him, he did not interfere with us. However, that has changed. This _Lord Protector_," he practically spat (a feat considering he seemed like he always was spitting), "is interfering with both our lives and our profits. This is why this must end now."

"How do we deal with this man who's displayed such power?" Lady Valerian asked.

"While we may not be able to tame him we can control him." Prince Xizor, who had taken Perhi's spot said. "People are all the same. They can all be controlled somehow."

"How can we control him? We have to exterminate him!" Gardulla said.

"How do we do that when he can wave his hand and someone keel over?!" Valerian yelled. "He did that to _your_ former vigo, Xizor! He _waved_ his hand, and he _died_."

"That's not all, watch this." Jabba said and pressed a button on his throne. A holo popped up in the middle of them. They all watched stunned as the Imperial building shook and collapsed leaving only the form of a hooded Skywalker left.

"How do we kill someone that powerful? Is it even possible?" A representative from the Central Coordinating Committee of the Karazak Slavers Cooperative asked.

"The Jedi were always known for their greatest weakness: love for whatever each held dear." Gardulla said emotionlessly.

"What love is this?" Jabba asked.

Gardulla snorted. "All the Jedi, though attachment was forbidden, had something they were attached too. Something they cared about. For most it was their Masters or the Republic. None of them could truly claim being unattached. That's why the Jedi were so..."

"Jedi?" Valerian interrupted. "He's no Jedi! He's a Sith!"

"Well the Sith were known for their fear. Surely he has fear." Gardulla commented.

"He's not a Sith," Jabba said, "but he's not a Jedi either. He's neither."

"Well that means he has both fear and love then: two weaknesses." The representative said. Everyone looked at him. Valerian looked thoughtful.

"What if Jabba's wrong? What if he's neither Jedi nor Sith? What if he has no weakness?"

"Oh, he has a weakness." Gardulla said. _I know that from his years under me._

**Same time, the Lars homestead:**

Obi-Wan cursed his suit as he tried in vain to stroke his chin as he watched Luke reach his hand up to Beru. _Be safe young Skywalker. I will watch over you._

**New Imperial building:**

Anakin stared at Ahsoka. "You're alive?" He finally asked. Ahsoka nodded slowly. "We all thought you died."

She shook her head. "I crashed and was not able to repair my ship until extremely recently," she looked at him and her eyes hardened, "when I saw what's been going on." Anakin felt Vader rise slightly inside of him.

"What do you know?"

"I know what you've done." Anakin glanced at the window.

"I've brought peace. I brought balance to this universe and gave it my protection." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"By becoming a person in power? That's not very Jedi-like. Obi-Wan would not approve." She saw his eyes flash yellow and she swallowed. _Apparently that is not a name he is to fond of. _

"Perhaps that's because I'm not a Jedi, not anymore."

"Then are you a Sith?" She asked, her tone innocent but the question was accusing. "Because we used to hunt those down: together."

"No, I'm neither. I serve the Force and the galaxy, nothing more, nothing less."

"Well you seemed rather Sith-like when you acted as both jury and judge." He frowned at her accusation.

"Is that really what's bothering you? The fact that I killed a Black Sun leader?" Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Yes, and because of how you did it. Jedi are not assassins."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didnt know you were pro-slavery."

"I am _not_ pro-slavery! I am very much against it! But you, Anakin, cannot just kill someone. You are too important, especially now. How do you think normal everyday people view you now?" Anakin puffed his chest a little.

"Like a savior and deliverer. Besides, every slave in the galaxy will soon be free. I will fight to the end for freedom and justice for all!"

"Oh? And what about Dal Perhi? Did you give him a chance for justice?"

"When you break the law justice needs only to be served."

"And are you the law now?" Anakin looked away from her.

"No, we are a Republic. The Senate establishes the law."

"Oh so that speech you gave was just for kicks."

"Do you know anything about politics? Of course the speech itself did nothing, but the execution and the words themselves did. It spurred the Senate into action. The law is about to be passed now. All I did was send both the Senate and the black market leaders a message. The slaves will be freed because they won't be able to stand against me when they saw how powerful I am."

"You're not all powerful." At this accusation, Anakin was very much becoming Vader.

"I'm closer than you are!" He said. "If you don't like what I'm doing for the sake of freedom then go, leave, but you can't stop me. I _will_ free those slaves because I have too!"

"Why? Why do you have too?"

"I don't have to divulge my reasons for you. You are not over me, much the opposite." Ahsoka took a step back.

_ Who is this man?_

**Jabba's Palace (Main room):**

"Then what is his weakness?" Lady Valerian asked rather greedily. Gardulla stroked her stomach thoughtfully.

"He is rather attached to those he cares for. Anytime a man would try to take his mother, he would somehow stop them. I never figured out how until I saw him as a Jedi."

"Where is his mother then? Jabba asked.

"Dead," Gardulla said. "I went to find Watto to see if I could buy the little brat back, but he had already freed Anakin and sold his mother to someone who freed her. However, I arranged for some Tusken Raiders to kidnap her. But..."

Jabba's eyes narrowed. "But what?

Gardulla sighed. "It worked... until someone sent word to me that their entire camp had been destroyed... by a lightsabre."

"Anakin's?" The representative asked.

Lady Valerian laughed. "Who else would it be?" Gardulla nodded slowly.

"I think it had to have been."

"Well is there anyone else he was fond of? Maybe the people who freed his mother?"

"Oh no, but connections with many show you who he really was very fond of. There was someone else. Someone he would kill for. Someone like this." Boba Fett said entering the room. In his hand he held a holoprojector and a person's face was backdropped by the Tatooine horizon. Jabba smiled.

**Alderaan:**

Organa smiled at the bundle he held in his arms. Young Leia was cooing at everything she saw. _She will truly be like her mother._ He thought. He proudly presented her to his wife and then went to a meeting scheduled with a young Senator named Mon Mothma. She had mentioned something very secretly about a rebellion.

**New Imperial Building:**

"Anakin, just because you have power doesn't mean you can use it to intimidate people with it." Ahsoka said trying to remain calm. Anakin turned from her and stood at the window looking out.

"Is that not what your Jedi did? Use their power to initimidate people to try and stop wars. Keepers of the peace must be intimidating. The same was true with Palpatine. Besisdes, I will never harm the common man, just those who try to enslave other people. Those who hurt them." His voice was bordering somewhere between rage and extreme pain. Ahsoka had heard both before.

"There are other ways... Master." She saw the back of his head lower.

"You should go. If anyone else discovers you're a Jedi they are under orders to destroy you." He sounded slightly defeated but his voice was becoming stronger. "I will allow your escape this once... for old time's sake. You were a good Padawan." Ahsoka stared at the man who once probably loved her like a sister.

"Is freeing slaves this important to you? I understand where you came from but... why?" He turned to face her. He was Vader.

"Go! Or do I have to end this now?" She needed no other warning.

"Good-bye, Master." She tilted her head slightly but fumed inside. _Now I have to find a way to end your term of office._ She thought bitterly.

The man, now quite caught between Vader and Anakin, watched her leave. _She doesn't understand. Why does no one understand? Not even **she** understood._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_'Ani!' Padme's breath came hard and ragged. 'Ani, I'm dying!'_

_'Hold on Padme.' Obi-Wan tried to comfort the dying woman._

_'I can't.'_

"No!" Anakin woke with a start. He breathed hard and looked to his side, half expecting to see his wife lying next to him. But she was not. She never was. Not anymore. _How long will I grieve for someone who not only betrayed me, but brought about my death? How long for someone who never understood? Never cared? Not in the end…_

Rubbing his hands through his hair, he puzzled over his predicament again and again, until he felt like he had had an aneurism. Then Anakin nearly destroyed his nightstand with his lightsabre when his comlink beeped. He sat there catching his breath for a second before he responded. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, my Lord, but there's something you need to see. Turn on the HoloNet."

Anakin complied and the HoloNet appeared on the wall in front of him. It was flashing in and out. Someone was obviously trying to get their own feed on. He felt the Force warning him, but he was not sure why. The Net, had previously been set on some news channel about recovery efforts on the Outer Rim, was still flashing between that and an all red channel. Finally the all red channel won out.

"Greetings, people of the Universe. I will not be stalling any farther. This new _Lord Protector_ claims to bring about peace, justice, and balance. He claims to emancipate slaves. He claims to tear down evil, but instead is destroying institutions that have provided stability and good to our economy for years. Now this man decides he wants to end it all on a whim. Why? Because _he was a slave_. This one leading our Republic is nothing more than a slave, _property._

"He does not seek to just bring good through emancipation, he would, but that's not all. He said he was doing it to end slavery, to free those poor people. Ha, he would also kill those he claims to free. See for yourselves." The image switched to a room Anakin had never seen. Men, women, and children lay slaughtered on the floor. Blood coated the walls. He looked closer. It was the base on Tatooine where they had found Dal Perhi. His anger rose, _Lies…_

"Not even the slaves survived. This is his plan for the universe. We have something he might be interested in. Tell your Lord Protector to come and find it, and we will deal with him. The universe deserves better than a slave and murderer as a Lord Protector. And now I speak directly to the slave Anakin Skywalker. This image might interest you. If you come, be prepared to die." The image flashed on the screen and Anakin's heart stopped. Then the HoloNet cut back out and then came on to a room of shocked news reporters. Anakin cursed and then stood seething. Vader's thoughts filled his yellow eyed gazed. _They will all pay._

* * *

_I have seen a security hologram… of him… killing younglings._

_No… not Anakin! He couldn't…_

_ He was deceived by a lie… we all were. It appears that the Chancellor was behind everything, including the war! After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice. _

_ I don't believe you. I can't…_

_ Padme, I must find him._

_ You're going to kill him, aren't you?_

_ He has become a very great threat._

_ I can't…_

_ Anakin is the father isn't he… I'm so sorry. _

Obi-Wan's thoughts had led him there after seeing the HoloNet._ Force help us, he will soon be unstoppable. _Then an even worse thought. _He may already be._

"Sense trouble I do, Obi-Wan." Yoda said to him through the Force. Obi-Wan tried to nod, but found that, again, it was yet another body movement he was incapable of.

"Should we try to do something?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Try?" Yoda asked, his voice almost amused.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I meant do. Should we do something?"

"What would we do? Failed, we both have. Stronger Vader was than both of us. Most assuredly is he stronger than you now." Obi-Wan felt the limitations of his suit weigh even heavier on him. Soon it would weigh more than he was willing to carry. Yoda must have sensed this for he spoke one last time. "Be not troubled, Obi-Wan. Guides our destinies, the Force does. Destroy the Sith, we may yet."

Whatever Yoda might have said, the situation still weighed most heavily on his mind. He knew Anakin the best except for Padme. Anakin would not let this matter rest. He would investigate it through the Force first. He would jump in to try to save what mattered to him. Obi-Wan had no idea how, but those villains had managed to find what most mattered to him. And they had incased it. In carbonite.

He felt the ravens flocking already.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I usually do not do ANs but seeing as its been months... i figured i would. First off, for those who favorited, reviewed, or followed so far, it encouraged me soo much! Next, my excuse is a line of school, funerals, hosiptal visits, and... um... oh yah... school. but now its Christmas... YAY!**

**By the way, Own Star Wars, I do not.**

Chapter 10

Vader charged down the hallway. He burst into the command room where Tarkin was discussing something with his own advisors. "And then we will have too…" He cut off as Vader entered the room. "My Lord?" He asked inclining his head. Then his eyes seemed to widen slightly as the mad yellow eyes found his own.

"What exactly did you mean by we got in, got him, and got out? Shouldn't it have gone, we got in, made a mass slaughter, and got out?" Tarkin, for his part, kept himself well together.

"Were you not the one who believed that people should be made to obey? Was that not what your whole speech was about?" Tarkin challenged.

"Yes, and you should have obeyed _me. _I specifically told you _not_ to kill anyone if it could be helped."

"It couldn't be helped."

"So the slaves you slaughtered stood between you and their master's did they?"

"Precisely." Tarkin answered. Vader backhanded Tarkin as hard as he could, with his metal hand no less. Tarkin was thrown against the wall with such force that he even left a dent in the wall. Everyone else in the room was backed against the wall. Vader, having released his anger, had calmed down slightly. He glanced around the room where, in their haste to move away, they had forgotten to cover up their plans. He saw the floating red object and decided to investigate further. He had always been rather hot headed when it came to things like this.

"What's this?" He asked the dazed Tarkin and made his point by using the Force to make the red object fill up the entire holo projector.

"Nothing," Tarkin answered.

"Nothing?" Vader asked. "If it was nothing, it would not be here. Tell me."

Tarkin tried, rather hard, to look dignified while trying to sit up against the wall he had been thrown against. "It's just an idea, nothing big." Vader raised an eyebrow and then inspected the red object further. It was huge, the size of a small moon. It also looked like some sort of space station.

"Something of this size should have been run by me, should it not?" Vader asked.

"Not if it was begun by someone other than yourself… My Lord." Vader narrowed his eyes at the man still trying hard to breathe and then at this space station. _It reeks of Palpatine._ Vader thought. He searched the object with the Force. There was something about it entrenched in darkness. _It's a weapon._ Vader walked over, ejected the holodisk and held it up while kneeling in front of the lowered Tarkin.

"You keep something, _anything_, from me again, and you'll wish you'd never been born." He said and then left, the plans in hand.

Tarkin's eyes watched his retreating figure with dread and disgust.

Vader was met by one of his advisors as he made his way through the building. "What should we do?" The advisor asked.

"Set up a newscast, tell the world I had nothing to do with those deaths, it was all Grand Moff Tarkin's doing. He has been justly punished and will no longer be sent on any mission. Also say my word still stands, the slave trade _will_ be shut down."

"Yes Sir."

"And, by the way," Vader started to add.

"Sir?"

"Tell them I will recover that which is mine."

"Yes Sir." Vader nodded and then went into his room shutting the door. He started inspecting this new weapon he had stumbled across. It was definitely a weapon, armed with lasers and ships. Then he found the real power. _It can destroy planets._ _Force Palpatine… you would kill millions to keep a galaxy under your control. _

_**Are you no better?**_ A voice asked him.

_Of course I am... I haven't destroyed a whole planet._

_**What of the Jedi temple? The thousands that died on all those planets that the Jedi were still fighting on? What of Obi-Wan? And Padme? And your child? What would they say?**_

_I did it to save them! Now I'm doing what I can to save millions caught in slavery! What more could they ask?_

_**They would ask for your love. Don't you remember?**_

'_**All I want is your love.'**_

'_**Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that.'**_

'_**But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this!'**_

'_**I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you.'**_

'_**Come away with me. Help me raise our child far away. Leave everything else behind while we still can!'**_

_**But could you? No, you broke her heart instead. **_

_I did everything! No one trusted me! Apparently not even you!_

_**Do you even know who I am?**_

…_No…_

_**I am you… the good side. I am Anakin Skywalker. Do you not know your own voice anymore?**_

_You can't be! I am Anakin Skywalker! I think…_

_**You are confused, yes. You are leaning between me and Darth Vader. When will you pick a side?**_

_I… I have. I am freeing the slaves like I promised my, OUR, mother! I am redeeming myself! I have brought peace to the galaxy! And now I'm taking back what is ours!_

_**Ah, the carbonite, how do you know if they really have that?**_

_The Force tells me…_

_**The Force? No, you are listening to the whispers of your enemies. Follow them if you must, but you may destroy me for good if you do. And all good will be gone from your soul. It will just be Darth Vader and no other. **_

_What do you mean? We're the Chosen One aren't we, Anakin?_

_Anakin?_

There was no answer, just silence. The Lord Protector sighed and got up to look in the mirror, and there he gasped. One of his eyes was as he remembered, blue and crystalline. The other was yellow, maliciously yellow.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tarkin!" Anakin commanded as he saw the Grand Moff walking down the corridor. Tarkin turned slowly, perhaps still in pain from the day before, and inclined his head.

"Yes, My Lord?" Anakin inwardly scowled at Tarkin's attitude as he felt Tarkin's sheer annoyance with him through the Force. On the outside, he remained calm and cool as best he could. Tarkin then saw his eyes and stepped back. He had seen yellow eyes, yes, and he had seen blue eyes, yes, but never had he seen such a defined contrast of both. "My Lord, are you… well?" Anakin cocked his head at the Grand Moff.

"I am as well as can be expected." He said. "I trust since our last talk you have seen a replay of the interrupted newscast?"

Tarkin nodded slowly, "Yes, of course, my Lord."

"Good," Anakin said. "You are to gather a team. You must find someone who knows what is happening on the inside. It will probably be a bounty hunter. They are the only ones who can be bought to dispense their knowledge. Find them quickly. I want this over with as soon as possible. As soon as you get any information, I want to know about it. I trust what happened earlier will never happen again, or you may find you have more than a sore back and neck. "

"Of course, My Lord." Tarkin said inclining his head again. Anakin nodded once at him and turned on his heel to walk away in the other direction. There he met with his newest Grand Admiral.

"Have you had any more dissent?"

"Not since the demonstration." Thrawn answered.

"Good," Anakin said, "be ready to move out. When I find these… parasites, I will need part of the military behind me. Your fleet should be more than enough. After perhaps I will settle you somewhere relatively calm if you wish. This has to be dealt with quickly and efficiently, and I need someone on my side."

"And since I am the only one you personally appointed?" Thrawn asked rather knowingly.

"Precisely, I picked you for a reason." Anakin said. He then walked away from Thrawn as well. He went to his rooms and then stood on his balcony overlooking Coruscant. From here he could see both the Jedi Temple and Padmé's apartment. His head ached as war raged in his soul. When he saw either of his old stomping grounds, part of him ached with guilt and love for those now lost, but part of him raged with anger and vengeance against all of them who lied and betrayed him. Which side he was actually on was a completely different matter and it was then he vaguely wondered how he could actually be all three at once: apathetic, angry, and loving. All three of them were warring against each other as well.

Thus, his headache.

Somewhere in all of that was the memories of those he cared about, but whenever he chose to call upon them, he would find them oddly distorted. Each individual time he examined the memories was also different than those before or after. In the end, he was completely uncertain of which was the truth and which was not.

He decided, in the end, that the past had to stay where it belonged. _What was truth anyway?_ He knew the truth of his present. He knew he had to resolve this matter at hand. He knew he was right in ending slavery. He knew he had to save that which was encased in carbonite. He knew he had to stop these parasites from hurting anyone ever again. He knew what had to be done.

What he did not know was which motives he should pursue in this course. He could do this out of love or vengeance, guilt or anger, fear or courage. He banged his fist on the balcony cracking the cement slightly, wondering if he should see a therapist. He wished- he wished that there was someone who he could talk to, but who would understand?

He then decided that the only one that would truly understand was now gone, consumed in the lava of Mustafar._ I did that…_ He thought. _Or did I? Which side of me was that? It certainly was not me, the one trapped in the middle apathetically._

After having the revelation a short while ago that he was truly being fought over by light and dark, he realized he had been oblivious to everything all the while. Now, he only wondered if he could go back, if he would change anything.

Yes and no, he decided. Consequently, nothing in his perspective changed. He sighed. This would be a long battle.

His com went off. "Yes?"

Tarkin's holo appeared before him. "My Lord, I have assembled a team and they have already begun the investigation. Permission to send ships out to prospective locations?"

"You have it. Only make sure you report in, and keep casualties to a minimum. The actual investigation needs to be kept quiet."

"As you wish, my Lord." Tarkin said though Anakin thought he could detect a bit of sighing within that statement.

Tarkin's holo flickered and disappeared. Anakin sighed. _I will come for you._ His heart called out. He reached into the Force, feeling for tendrils that could connect him to the slavers. He found nothing. Ever since his encounter with _himself?_ he had seemed to be blocked somehow to the Force. He could access it with those directly around him, but the far off signals he had always felt before were no longer there. He wondered if whoever had contacted him was blocking him until he made a choice. It was possible.

He crossed his arms and gazed out. _Anakin or Vader? I'll decide later. Right now, this mission is way too important. This is my priority. After this is over… I'll decide who I am. Right now, I am Lord Protector and that is enough._

He did not stop to think whether the mission would decide it for him if he did not make his own conscious choice then.


End file.
